Warriors: The New Beginning
by littledovepaw
Summary: **This story is based after the battle in Omen OF The Stars** This is the story of what happens next after the great battle with the dark forest. Who will Dovewing Choose for her mate? What happens to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight? Will the clans survive on? Cats now live in peace and live there great warrior life, but will it last forever?
1. Prologue Chapter one

Prologue

It was all over. The battle was fought and won by the Clan cats. She knew the prophecy had been fulfilled, but now the clan cats had to be ready for what was next to come.

Ferncloud got up to her paws, walking over to were Firestar who was catching up with some of his formal friends, Bluestar and Whitestorm. As she sat down by her new clan mates, she nodded at she met Bluestar and Whitestorm's gaze.

As a new member to Starclan, Ferncloud was sick to her stomach. She was having a hard time getting used to her new home. Her ear twitched as the thought of her family popped into her mind.

The she-cat sighed heavily and let a deep breath fill her lungs to speak. "Greetings, Bluestar, Whitestorm, Firestar," She said letting her eyes drift down through the clouds, getting a clear view of the Clans. Spotting Dustpelt, the worried she cat shifted her paws on the soft dirt. _Oh my Dustpelt. How much I will miss you. _She thought.

"Ferncloud, is something bothering you?" Said Bluestar, one of the ThunderClan previous leaders. "You clearly look upset about something." She meowed with a worried look on her face. "You know we are always here to talk."

"I'm fine." Ferncloud meowed softly, feeling Bluestar's disbelieving gaze stare at her soft, smooth, groomed pelt.

"Is it about Dustpelt and your kits?"

"Er. . .Yes. I never knew this would hurt so much. You know... to let go." Ferncloud admitted, feeling her face warm up. She looked up away from the working Clan with a sigh. Bluestar gazed into her eyes, as if she was telling her she had felt the same way before.

Firestar cleared his throat. "Ferncloud, you must not forget that you died saving the Clan you loved. Dustpelt will clearly understand. He's a great warrior, and when the time comes, he will come and join you." Firestar touched noses with her shoulder. "Dustpelt will always love you. He even asked me to tell you."

"Really?" Ferncloud asked, her beaming eyes lighting up and with a soft purr. "Thank you."

Ferncloud sat with her new Clan mates for some time until her ears pricked as she heard her name being called. She turned to see Goldenflower, one of the queens that shared the nursery with her many moons ago. She was glad to see the pale ginger she-cat's fresh face again. She padded up to her and sat.

For the rest of the afternoon they shared tongues and a vole together. In that time, she saw more cats she knew such as Longtail, Mousefur, Hollyleaf, greeting old buddies from long ago. She let out a soft purr watching the beautiful sunset. Goldenflower let out a purr before closing her eyes. Ferncloud felt great, with nothing to worry about. No more battles, no more dark forest cats, no more bloodshed. The Clans can now be at peace with each other and continue with their warrior life. . . At least that's what she thought.

Chapter one: Dovewing

"Dovewing! Dovewing, wake up!" Called a cat from outside the den. The grey warrior smelt a familiar sent as she opened her eyes.

"Bumblestripe!" She purred as she blinked her sleepy eyes. "Can you believe it? She exclaimed with a yawn. "We finally won our battle after all this time!" Her purr grew louder as she got up to her paws. "This is one of the first times I can sleep without worrying about those evil mouse-brained forest cats."

Dovewing reached out her paws to stretch, but felt a strong sting on her wounds as she lifted herself up. She turned her body to make sure Bumblestripe couldn't see her wounds, as they were deep and open. She tried to hide them with her long fur.

Looking up, she could see her sister, Ivypool sleeping in a half ripped up moss bed. Dovewing knew her sister really needs her rest. After all, she had been staying up every night training in the dark forest, waiting for the battle. _I'll better let her sleep._ Dovewing told herself turning back towards the entrance of the den.

Dovewing patted out of the apprentice den, which was the den least destroyed by the battle. Most of the Clan was up and awake working on rebuilding the camp.

Bramblestar was helping Birchfall carry branches into the camp while Brackenfur, Icecloud, Greystripe, Cloudtail, and Spiderleg were placing the twigs and branches down, planning out where the warrior den was going to be re-built. She noticed Dustpelt working a bit slow. _He must be sad about losing his mate._

"Dovewing, let's go see if we can join any hunting patrols." Bumblestripe encouraged, joining her side. Their pelts touched.

Dovewing flicked her tail "Alright, let's go talk with Bramblestar." She led the way down to where Bramblestar was working. The new leader looked up at her before setting his twigs down.

Bramblestar sat down, politely nodding his big head. "Dovewing and Bumblestripe.. Just the cats I wanted to see." He rasped, wrapping his tail around his paws.

Dovewing carefully observed Bramblestar, cocking her head. _He looks just like Tigerheart._ She thought as her heart starting to pound. Memories started building up with the young warrior, and sadness filled her heart. She shook her head as she looked up at her leader. "Bumblestripe and I would like to join a hunting patrol"

"Yes, Squirrelflight hasn't made any patrols yet, but perhaps you should take more cats." The leader replied. Take Foxleap, Hazeltail, and Lionblaze with you." With a nod of his head, he went back to helping the Clan.

On their way to find the warriors, Squirrelflight came out of her den. Her fur was matted and wasn't groomed. She had a worry gaze.

"Dovewing! Look at your wounds." She said flicking her tail. "You better go to Jayfeather and get it checked." The dirty she-cat nudged her towards Jayfeather's den.

Dovewing pushed away. "Squirrelflight, I'm fine!" She yelped, as the the older warrior puffed with amusement. As the deputy stared at her, she realized that if she went hunting her cuts, that they could get worse. Dovewing hesitated for a moment, but she'd rather hunt then stay in a den all day with Jayfeather. _I'll be fine_. Dovewing told herself as she turned to Bumblestripe and started to look for cats in her patrol group.

"That was an order." Squirrelflight growled. Flattening her ears, Dovewing rolled her eyes, but knew she was right.

"Alright. I'll go talk with Jayfeather."

Squirrelflight nodded with approval. "Good. I'll let Cinderheart take your place in the patrol." With a nod of the head, Dovewing walked away from the two cats and into Jayfeather's den. The smell of herbs tickled her nose. She spotted Briarlight sleeping in her nest while Jayfeather was counting herbs.

Dovewing wrinkled her nose. "Jayfeather? I came for you to treat my wounds." Jayfeathers fur pricked up as she spoke.

Jayfeather turned quickly. "Dovewing! Co-come in." He said jerking his body back around and sat down, as his fur started to settle back down smoothly on his back. Dovewing obeyed sitting next to Jayfeather.

No cat talked as Jayfeather treated her wounds. When he was done he sat up tall. "Well, your wounds are pretty deep. You should stay here for the day." _Great._ Not what Dovewing was hoping for, but she knew she could go back to her regular duties the next morning.

"I could give you poppy seeds if you want. It would really help get rid of the pain, and the rest will be good for you." he said turning back around.

Dovewing flinched. "N-No thanks. I'll be fine without them." She mumbled back. Dovewing started to settle in a nest as she noticed Brairlight had some cuts and claw marks of her own. She had pretty deep gashes down her shoulder, and a long cut running down her back. _Did the dark forest cats fight her? How dare they!_ She thought, almost speaking the words out load. The vision of cats wanting to hurt such a sweet cat like Brairlight made her mad. She could feel her claws rip the moss underneath her.

Brairlight's eyes slowly opened as she let out a yawn. "Dovewing!" she said in surprise, sitting up quickly, almost looking as if she was fully awake. "Is Jayfeather keeping you in camp?" she asked.

"Yes. I get to leave in the morning." She said unconsecrated to her question, more focused on the bundled up she-cats wounds.

"Well, while you're here maybe you could help me with the herbs. You would be a great help for Jayfeather and I." She mewed, let out a soft purr.

Dovewing smiled. "Of course . . . But I better let you know…I'm not well with herds."

Brairlight let out a murmur of laughter. "Don't worry. It won't be that hard." Said the small she-cat, lifter herself up with her two strong front legs, and dragged herself to a row of herbs. She counted different leaves and seeds as she paused her counting at the poppy seeds. "Jayfeather? It looks like we need more poppy seeds. And by the look of it, we also will need more cobwebs." She meowed turning towards him.

Jayfeather looked up. "I know. I'm planning on going to get some more right now." He said firmly, heading to the entrance of the den.

"What if I came with you?" Brairlight's eyes lit up. "I think I'm strong enough to get poppy seeds and back!" she said with excitement.

"No. not yet" Jayfeathers voice was strict. "I need to go alone."

"But-"

"It would be safer for you to stay in camp. I haven't left the camp since the battle, so who knows what's out there." He spoke without hesitation.

Dovewing narrowed her eyes at the grey tom. "Shouldn't you go with someone else as well? What if there are dark forest cats still out there? Maybe you should go with-" Jayfeather cut both of them off.

"I'll go alone." He meowed and walked out of the den. Dovewing let out a cold shiver. _I hope he knows what he's doing._

Dovewing turned back and watched Brairlight go back to work. With nothing else to do, she let her senses reach out, following the grey tom. He was walking up the lake shore, as he stopped and faced the water. Then he headed back up the lake towards Windclan territory. _Where was he going? _She thought as watched the tom walk out farther and farther from the Clan.


	2. Lionblaze

Chapter two: Lionblaze

Lionblaze was eating a small vole out in the clearing. With one last bite, the muscular warrior sat up noticing Cinderheart out in the clearing. The she-cat turned her face, her beautiful eyes staring into his own.

Lionblaze padded over to her. "We better go out on our hunting patrol." he purred. Cinderheart smiled with a quick nodded, and they both headed to find the rest of the cats.

As Lionblaze walked with Cinderheart, he spotted Hazeltail who stood with the rest of the anxious cats.

Hazeltail looked around, "Is everyone ready?" The young she-cat said, her eyes filled with excitement. With nods of approval, the she-cat turned and led the warriors out with Foxleap by her side.

Lionblaze turned his head, looking at Cinderheart. She swiftly moved through the forest, her paws barely making a sound when she stepped on the forest floor. Cinderheart looked up at him with the corner of her eye. "What are you staring at?" She asked with a smirk.

Lionblaze chuckled. "You. It's just so hard not to look at such a beautiful cat like you" He purred looking deeply in her eyes. Cinderheart blushed looking away with a purr.

Hazeltail led the patrol half the way into the forest, growing tired and slowed down, letting Foxleap take her place.

Lionblaze hooked his gaze onto Hazeltail. Her belly seemed bigger, and it took more effort for her to walk. _Was she having kits soon?_ A sudden movement cut through Lionblaze's thoughts. Turning his head stood a large fox; its amber eyes locked onto Hazeltail letting out a deep growl. Lionblaze's fur stood up as he heard the hiss from Cinderheart behind him. The fox charged at the smaller she-cat, but Cinderheart raced in front of her friend.

"Cinderheart, no!" Lionblaze yelled as he watched her leap onto the fox, clawing at its muzzle. The fox leaped back shaking its head. Just then, three more large foxes leaped from the bush growling and barking at the smaller cats. Foxleap jumped into acting blocking one fox from attacking Hazeltail. Foxleap hissed, standing on his hind legs biting the side of the larger animal's chin, clawing its chest. The fox hissed and tossed him off with a grunt.

Lionblaze hesitated, watching Foxleap. The warrior growled. "You stay away from her!" He cried, using his strong, powerful legs to jump onto his back.

Bumblestripe Yowled as he took on one of the foxes. He fought well, acting quickly, and making smart choices where to attack. The fox grew tired, as it ran into the bushes. Lionblaze turned back to Cinderheart who was fighting two foxes at a time. Lionblaze leaped onto one of them, turning to the She-cat he loved. "Cinderheart! Go get help from the clan!"  
The she-cat looked up from the fox, still clawing down hard into its side. "Are you mouse-brain? I won't let you fight these two alone!" she yelped.

Lionblaze growled. "I can do this myself!" he stared into her eyes. Something flashed in Cinderheart's eyes. She remembered. He had powers that no one else had. The cat looked into Lionblazes eyes one last time before turning away from the fox and running towards the camp, but a fox was blocking her way. Lionblaze wanted to help her but felt a fox behind him, charging at the golden warrior with snarls. He leaped over onto its backside clawing down its leg. Blood poured out, as the fox yowled. Turning, the fox tried to kick him off, but Lionblaze was already giving hard blows on the muzzle, clinging on his head. The fox shook him off, limping away.

Lionblaze waited until the fox was fully gone, then quickly turned thinking about Cinderheart as he saw her in the jaws of the large fox. Her body was limp and weak. Lionblaze's eyes went wide as he kicked the large animal with his strong blacklegs, and pushed over the fox onto its side.

Cinderheart poured out of its jaws, landing hard on the ground. Confused, Lionblaze turned to see Foxtail's injuries. He was trying as hard as he could to protect Hazeltail, but didn't have enough strength.

Turning back, Cinderheart pushed herself up as the five cats looked up at the foxes which were growling and hissing. Lionblaze started to get a little worried. The helpless cats flinched, thinking that they would get destroyed by the foxes but Lionblaze leaped at a fox as it just kicked its chest. The fox tumbled over as Lionblaze landed on his paws getting back up leaping again, but they pushed him back down. He felt the hot breath of the foxes about to clamp down on him.

_Why couldn't I fight the foxes? Why are my powers not working? How am I going to protect the others? _He asked himself.

Lionblaze closed his eyes at the thought of Cinderheart, but the fox never bit down on him. There was another movement in the bush, making the fox turn its head. It was silent until something leaped out. Lionblaze's eyes narrowed as he realized it was Dovewing and a group of cats. He spotted Bramblestar in the crowed.

The cats yowled their battle cries, running to where the foxes where. The foxes backed up with surprise trying to fight with the little energy they had left. Soon, the larger animals quickly realized that this wasn't there fight, and ran away. The Clan cats cheered in there victory as they watched the foxes run away.

Lionblaze pushed himself up to his feel, staring with shock. "How did you know we were in danger? We were so far from camp!" He cried as Bramblestar turned his head.

"You should thank Dovewing." He replied padding up to him. "She told us you were in danger." He explained as Dovewing turned her head. She winked at him, making her ears twitch. He understood that she used her powers to find them. The golden tom let out a sigh in relief knowing everything was okay.

Dovewing sat down next to him. "It was weird. I had my senses out because I was following Jayfeather and right when I realized that I could hear the fight with the foxes, my senses stopped. I now can't reach out anymore." She said tilting her head to the side. "The last thing I saw was the battle." She explained. "When you were fighting, did your powers not work?" She asked curiously.

Lionblaze blinked his eyes, and started to put the pieces together. "Well now that I think about it, I do remembering not being able to fight as well in the battle. The foxes kept pushing me over as if I was some piece of road kill."

Dovewing looked up. "I guess Starclan took back our powers. . . For good now. Now since they are not needed for the Dark Forest battle, we might not ever get them back" She whispered as the wind tugged on her fur.

Lionblaze looked up into the sky, which was turning into a dark filled sky with little stares watching over them. "I glad it's over." He told her. "We now can forget about our old bad memories. This is a new start for everyone." He said as he watched Bumblestripe walk next to Dovewing's flank. Dovewing purred as she got up beside him.

Dovewing turned and smiled to Bumblestripe. "Let's go home." She purred as she stood up next to the large and strong warrior's side.

Lionblaze watched Dovewing and Bumblestripe walk away together back to camp. All he could now think about was Cinderheart. He spotted her sitting next to Bramblestar, who was checking her wounds. He saw that she did have some deep gashes, but Foxtail came from the bushes with some cobwebs and pressed them on her cuts. He got up and slowly limped his way to her side, sitting down next to her.

Dovewing was right. It really was over and now he could be focused on more than one thing. He could have Cinderheart as a mate, just like he always wanted.


	3. Jayfeather

Chapter Two: Jayfeather

Jayfeather was walking along the lake shore. He could feel the breeze through his fur, and the waves lapping at his feet. His mind was focused on one thing. . . His dream. This strange dream came to him on the night that the Clans won their victory against that Dark Forrest, but this dream was different from any other dream he has had in the past.

Jayfeather's mind was struggling to understand. Jayfeather slowed down and looked up when he smelt the sent of Windclan. He knew he was about to cross the boarder soon.

He felt a warm breeze on his pelt. With time, it grew stronger. It blew from all directions, making him have to stop to catch himself from falling over. He didn't know what was going on, but with a blink of a eye, the wind calmed down until the air stood still. He wanted some answers. What was going on, and what was with these weird messages. This is why Jayfeather was so determined to ask the ancient Warriors.

As he crossed the Windclan boarder, he started walking up the rocky pathway to the Moonpool. As he walked, he could hear rocks falling down the steep hill when they got kicked off by his feet. He was close. He could feel the Ancient Warriors surrounding him. Making his last step, He took a deep breath in, then letting it out slowly.

Bending down, his nose touched the cold water. His mind started to clear, and he fell into deep sleep. He woke up in a warm forest. The trees where bright, and the skies where clear blue. His eyes took some time to adjust, but when they did, he saw someone familiar. Firestar!

Firestar was sitting on a small boulder. He was sitting up tall, and had a smile on his young looking face. "Greetings Jayfeather"

Jayfeather padded over, glad to see his old friend. "Firestar! How great it is to see you." He said nodding his head with respect.

Firestar nodded back, and jumped down from the boulder. "Why have you come to the Moonpool Jayfeather? Is there something on your mind?" He asked, watching Jayfeather closely.

The Medicine cats ear twitched. "I need to ask you about a dream I had," He said. Jayfeather then paused for a long moment. After a but of thinking, he lifted his head to speak again. "Not only a dream, but messages I've been getting from Starclan." He added.

Firestar's gaze narrowed, as a confused look came across his face. "A dream? Messages?" He shook his head looking away. "Jayfeather, I can't tell you that we have been sending any type of dreams or messages. There is no need to us to give any sighs down to the Clans. After all, Our biggest battle has been fought. Surely nothing bad has happened within these few days!" Firestar's tail lashed anxiously.

"Firestar, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. " They grey tom replied calmly. "My dreams could have plainly just been a dream."  
"What about the messages." Firestar asked.

Jayfeather blinked. "That I can't explain." He confessed. "Obviously it was a sort of sigh. Its not the first time that this sigh has happened to me, but each time I get it, it comes stronger that before."

"Stronger? What becomes stronger? Tell me more of this sigh that comes to you. What do you think its trying to tell you?"

"I don't know. I will be doing my work, and next thing I know, there's wind blowing everywhere. I can't figure out which way it comes from or why its blowing so strong. I know this might sound crazy, but do you think these sighs might be from another group of cats?"

Firestar didn't move. His eyes where fixed on a near by rock. He stood there for a while. Jayfeather impatiently watched him. "Firestar?"

Firestar jolted up. "Oh! I'm sorry Jayfeather, but I need some time to think. We will discuss this later." He replied and turned around, heading for the nearby forest.

Jayfeather let out a soft growl of disappointment. He was angry about not figuring out what the sighs meant, but soon realized one more thing. Who ever sent them weren't from Starclan, which made him think of other group of cats he knew. Jayfeather's eyes lit up. Half Moon! What if this sigh was from her? Jayfeather knew there was a small chance the sigh was from her, but he wanted it to be true.

"Half Moon. . . If you're really out there, then I promise you I'll find you."

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to make this chapter! Dx I've been busy with school and busy coming up with some more ideas to add into this story! Anyways, I hope to make more chapters sooner! Hope you guys liked this chap!**


	4. Ivypool

Chapter four: Ivypool

"Are you okay?" Ivypool called, rushing out of her den. She was woken up earlier when a group of cats were rushed out of camp to fight an unknown creature. She remembered Dovewing crashing out of Jayfeathers den yelling at everyone to follow her.

Ivypool sprinted up to Dovewing, who was side by side with Bumblestripe. "Is everything okay?" I asked with wonder. "What happened?" I asked.

Dovewing chuckled, "Everything's alright, Ivypool." She insisted. "It was only a group of foxes. They won't be coming back any time soon!" She added, digging her claws in the dirt with excitement.

Bumblestripe narrowed his eyes at Dovewing. "Yes, but look at your wounds." He pointed out. Large gashes were opened back up, with new wounds spilling with blood. "We better find Jayfeather."

Ivypool took a closer look at Dovewing, then back up to Bumblestripe with a worried gaze. "Wasn't Lionblaze on that patrol? He's alright too… right?" She asked. Dovewing just nodded her head. It was silent.

"I'll go find Jayfeather." She said, breaking the silence and sneaking off into the warm medicines cat den. She spotted Briarlight in the corner, her eyes wide and ears back. "Is everything okay?" Ivypool asked softly.

The brown cat started into her eyes. "No. J-Jayfeather left to get herbs this morning. He never returned and I just heard about the foxes." She said. "He's still out there!" She cried, dragging herself out of the den to look around the clearing. "What if the foxes got to him before they found the others? What if he's hurt! We have to send someone to find him!" She yelped in panic.

Ivypool looked around for the grumpy medicine cat, but Briarlight was right. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's safe. Plus, I'm sure no fox would come close to him with his strong herbal sent." She joked, trying to get Brairlight to relax. She quickly realized that it wasn't working.

"Look, there's Bramblestar." She added quickly "I'll go speak with him. In the meanwhile, why don't you go help the injured cats? I bet you know a lot about herbs." I said looking at Dovewing.

Briarlight sighed. "All right." She mewed before dragging herself away to look at the other cats.

Bramblestar was speaking with Squirrelflight when Ivypool came up to him. "Anything wrong Ivypool?" He asked, turning his head from his deputy.

Ivypool nodded her head. "Yes, I'm getting concerned about Jayfeather. He has not returned back to camp since morning and now he's not here to treat the injured cats" She explained calmly, unlike Briarlight who was searching around camp like a mad cat.

Bramblestar's ear twitched. "Is that so? Well, if he doesn't return earlier than dawn, we'll send a search party to find him. Right now we have Brairlight to help the wounded. Too many cats are hurt, and we can risk more cats getting attacked if there are more foxes waiting for us." He answered. "Jayfeather is strong. He's going to be alright." Bramblestar promised.

Ivypool said nothing else. She dipped her head, and turned away to find work to do, but turned to see two little kits running up to her side. It was Cherrykit and Molekit.

Cherrykit was bigger than her brother, almost looking a moon older. She yipped at Ivypool and crawled onto her back. "Ivypool! Did you hear about the fight with the foxes today?" She squeaked with excitement.

Ivypool smiled, bending down to let her off. The little kit jumped off and sat to listen. "If course I did, little one." She replied.

"I bet I could have fought all of them at once!" Blurted Molekit, who was crouching down to the ground, looking ready to fight.

Cherrykit laughed. "You? You taking on five foxes?" She grinned. "You can't barley pin me down!" She smirked.

Molekit frowned. "Can too!" he hissed. His sister just laughed, as she crouched down too. "Is that a challenge?" Molekit growled, but Cherrykit was already in the air, as she tumbled on top of him. They both giggled as thy wrestled each other, making fox noses.

Ivypool watched, wanting to show them properly how to crouch and fight, but knew they were too young. Ivypool walked away thinking about being a mentor of her own. She thought about it and felt as if she was ready to train a kitten to become a warrior.

With that thought on her mind, she remembered training in the Dark Forest with cats from the other clans. How terrible it was to fight as if it was real, ripping there pelts with her sharp claws. Trying her hardest to keeping her clan safe. _That's over now. There is no need to think about that no more._ She told herself, making her way to one part of the camp.

There lied bodies from the night before. ThunderClan cats that died because of the battle. She sat down next to Hollyleafs , and dug her nose in her fur. She could almost see Hollyleaf rushing up to save her from Thristleclaw and Hawkfrost when they cornered her. The vision stained her memory, as she thought about what would of happened if Hollyleaf never came back.

Hollyleaf's lifeless body smelt of death, and blood stained her fur. Hey eyes were closed, making Ivypool wanting them to open, and for her to be alive. She just wanted her again. To say good bye.

Ivypool sat up, knowing it was going to be hard to see her be covered away by twigs and leaves. She was a true friend.

Ivypool got up, watching the Clan being busy. The warriors den was almost complete, and was made much bigger than before. The tree that once laid in the center of the camp was destroyed, so cats were working on using the wood on making bigger dens.

Camp started to look like home again, and now all Ivypool wanted to do was live her life as normally as she could.


End file.
